protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel
Princess (later) Queen Ariel is a mermaid and the main protagonist of The Little Mermaid, ''its cartoons, and is a secondary protagonist in the sequel ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea before reprising her role as protagonist in the midquel, ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. ''She is voiced by Jodi Benson in all the films. Ariel is based on Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale of the same name, but received a different personality. Ariel's appearance consists of long red hair, blue eyes, a green fish tale, and a purple seashell bikini top. Ariel has won the award for most beautiful Disney Heroine. Design Ariel is a very beautiful teenage mermaid. She is very slender, and has fair skin. Her chest is covered by a purple seashell bikini top. As a child, she wears a strapless bikini top. Her lips are bright red and her teeth is bure white. As a mermaid, her only clothing is her bra, with bare shoulders, arms, and stomach. She has bright blue eyes. One of her most striking characteristics is her long, bright red hair. Her fin is long and green. When she turns into a human, her tail is replaced by two thin legs, and her feet are small. After her transformation, she is briefly naked except for her bra. After meeting Eric, she wears several different dresses and gowns. Appearances The Little Mermaid Ariel is the youngest of King Triton's daughters at age sixteen and despite her beauty was also the most adventurous and disobedient, which caused a problem for Triton occasionally. Ariel, while searching through a sunken ship, misses a musical presentation where she was to be the star. After a shark attack, she takes a fork to her seagull friend Scuttle. When Ariel returns, she is scolded by Triton for missing the presentation and going to the surface again. Triton forbids Ariel from going to the surface so that she doesn't get spotted by a human, which Triton has a strong hatred of. Upset by this, Ariel and her friend Flounder swims away to a secret grotto, filled with human objects that Ariel has collected, including jewels, golds, and treasures. While there, Ariel explains to Flounder of how she longs to go to the surface again but is banned by her father. During the night, Ariel disobeys her father once more and goes up to the surface again, where she watches humans on a ship celebrate. Ariel falls in love with the prince, Eric, when the ship suddenly sinks. Eric nearly drowns but Ariel drags him to the surface and sings to him, and leaves when Eric regains consciousness. Ariel doesn't tell her sisters or father about Eric, so they assume that she is in love with a merman. Unfortunately for Ariel, Sebastian, Triton's assistant, tells Triton about Eric. Angered, Triton follows Ariel to the grotto, where a statue of Eric has been added to Ariel's collection. Triton berates Ariel for saving Eric, and an argument ensues between Ariel and her father, culminating in Triton destroying the grotto and the statue. As Ariel weeps, Triton leaves, remorseful. As Flounder and Sebastian leave the grotto, Ariel is confronted by two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, who tell her to take advice from Ursula the sea witch. Ariel refuses at first, but ultimately agrees and follows the eels to Ursula's lair. Ursula makes a deal with Ariel. She will turn Ariel into a human for three days, and if she manages to get Eric to fall in love with her in that time and kiss her, she will remain a human forever, but if she doesn't, then Ariel will transform back into a mermaid and will belong to Ursula. Ursula also asks Ariel for her voice, rendering Ariel incapable of speech. Flounder and Sebastian try to warn her of Ursula's true nature, but Flotsam and Jetsman silence them. Ariel accepts the deal and signs Ursula's contract, and Ursula takes away Ariel's voice and transforms her into a human. Still underwater, Ariel nearly drowns, but is taken to the surface by Flounder and Sebastian. They meet with Scuttle, who is at first unaware of Ariel's transformation until Sebastian tells him. As Ariel is naked from the waist down, Scuttle gives Ariel a dress to put on. Eric, who had been searching for the girl who saved him, finds her, but she is unable to tell him who she is. Nonetheless, he takes Ariel to his palace. Ariel, not being familiar with human customs, makes a fool out of herself on several occasions. However, Eric soon falls in love with her anyways and the two nearly share a kiss with each other in a lagoon. However, Flotsam and Jetsam tip the boat they were sitting in over, interrupting them. In an act of desperation, Ursula transforms herself into a beautiful human and bewitches Eric into marrying him, leaving Ariel heartbroken. However, Scuttle reveals Ursula's deception to Ariel and she is pulled towards the ship by Sebastian and Flounder. Ursula's necklace holding Ariel's voice is smashed, returning her voice and lifting the spell Ursula has on Eric. Unfortunately, before Eric and Ariel can kiss, the sun sets and Ariel transforms into a mermaid, allowing Ursula to take her away back underwater. Ursula is confronted by King Triton, and she makes a deal with him that he take Ariel's place. Triton accepts and is transformed into a polyp, much to Ariel's horror. In anger, Ariel attacks Ursula, who threatens her with the trident. However, Eric attacks her and in the ensuing confrontation, Flotsam and Jetsam are destroyed. Furious, Ursula transforms into a giant version of herself and nearly kills Ariel with the trident and traps her in a whirlpool. However, before she can strike, Eric impales her with a previously sunken ship that had been pulled out of the sea bed by Ursula's magic. Ursula dies of her injuries, freeing Triton and the other merpeople of their deals with her. However, Ariel is saddened that she cannot be with Eric. Fortunately, Triton transforms her into a human again and she and Eric marry. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Disney Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Redheaded Heroes